


Smells Like Green Spirit | 仿佛清新气息

by QamuSha214182



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QamuSha214182/pseuds/QamuSha214182
Summary: 双性转，两个女初中生的故事
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 4





	Smells Like Green Spirit | 仿佛清新气息

**Author's Note:**

> \- 双性转点梗  
> \- 标题借自永井三郎同名漫画  
> \- 有一点不太明显的尾号三

周五值日，李敏亨被她的同学李东赫堵在储物间，“请求”她帮自己写封情书。

这是李敏亨和她同学这么久，第一次说上话，从前她只略略听闻对方是个小太妹，有好多道上的“哥”。令人敬畏的生物品种。最近有关联，还是周一晨会上，班主任决定把倒数二排的李东赫调到正数二排的李敏亨班长旁边，原因是频繁接到任课老师的投诉，说她上课话太多。

她和后排的兄弟们嗷呜一声依依惜别，而事件中心的另一主人公，心里默念班主任嘱咐她的话：小马啊，你心里“定”，要管住不守纪律的同学。

能力越强，责任越大。她的背挺得更直了。

助长校园恋爱的歪风邪气，这样不好，不好；但又不想被找麻烦，李敏亨纠结着，只好含糊其辞地推推眼镜，“楷灿同学，先不要把腿抬这么高，会走光的。”

李东赫哦了一声，自己掀起裙子看了眼，“不是好好地穿着安全裤吗，黑色蕾丝的。”

李敏亨脸一红，忘了要说什么。“可，可是，为什么要找我写呢……”她问，“我的语文也不算太好呀。”

“那，那是因为，”李东赫的嚣张气焰突然消失了一半，眼神扑闪扑闪的。

“那是因为我喜欢的是Johnny老师啦！”

Johnny老师，新来的外教，年轻，高大，说话带笑，迅速代替他们的留洋派在玹老师，俘获一众女初中生和部分男初中生的芳心。

李东赫握着她的手来回晃：好班长，姐姐，好姐姐，帮帮我嘛。她脱了外套，只穿一件紧身背心，身上热烘烘的，声音黏糊糊的。小马班长想起课上偶尔看到她圆圆鼓鼓的腮帮，是不是因为吃了太多糖，连呼吸都是甜的。

她脑子一热，脱口而出，“也不是不行。”

“你人真好！”李东赫振臂高呼，笑得很开心。李敏亨急忙拉她，“先等等，”她小声说，“但是情书，这个不会。我，那个，没谈过恋爱。”

李东赫想了想。“这好办，包在我身上。”

她说：“渽民帝努……仁俊也可以，你随便挑！”

帅哥朋友们浩浩荡荡站成一排，李东赫阅兵似地带她走过去。

罗渽民很帅，但表情好臭，不耐烦地眨眼，睫毛像剃刀一样锋利。李帝努倒是朝她友好地笑了一笑，不过这男的不认真学习，却总考前三，李敏亨对他有敌意。

最后是仁俊，相对前两位，她还是和这个和善的语文课代表关系更好一点。犹豫着，李敏亨对李东赫说，就他吧。

“很好！”李东赫宣布，“从今天起，黄仁俊就是班长的男朋友了！”

她带头啪啪鼓掌，罗渽民哼了一声，“真无聊。”

“你懂什么。”李东赫瞪他一眼，“这是一场严肃的恋爱培训。”

她左手拖着罗渽民，右手拽着李帝努，“那我们先撤啦！”又对转头撂下一句，仁俊好好陪着人家玩，就轻快跑走，剩下他俩在原地面面相觑。

最后黄仁俊咳了一声，“你有什么想去的地方吗。”

李敏亨想了一会。

“要不要去图书馆写作业？”

他们没什么交流地埋头了一下午，写完作业天都暗了。公交车上李敏亨把信纸拿出来，发愁。送她回家的黄仁俊在一旁开口，“不要紧张，就当命题作文，”他说，“反正李东赫嘛，没正经的，一向三分钟热度。”

“仁俊同学和楷灿同学关系很好？”

“就从小长到大呗。”

“那或许……”李敏亨试探性地看着他的脸色，“你是不是喜欢……”

“喜欢不起。”黄仁俊连忙摆手。他看了周围两眼，忽然凑近，神秘兮兮的。

“是渽民喜欢她，我们哪敢呢！”

原来如此。一瞬间，李敏亨明白了罗渽民看向自己杀人似的表情。

第二天，李东赫来验收成果。她们坐在kfc，吃着李东赫请客的冰激淋。“怎么样，有感觉了吗？”

李敏亨的信纸空空。但吃人嘴软，她不好意思说，只好问：“你先说说，对老师是什么想法？”

李东赫清清嗓子，摇头晃脑：“Johnny欧巴，你好帅，想和你谈一场轰轰烈烈的恋爱，啊！”

她说：“就是这种。”

“挺，挺热烈，很好啊。”

李东赫看着她的表情，泄气。“唉，我要是能写得好，哪里还要找你嘛。”

李敏亨皱了皱鼻子，抽出一张草稿纸，分析起来。“Johnny老师谈吐随和，对学生都很温柔，应该不喜欢文绉绉的。我们北美人，都很直接啊。”

“但这个直接里，要带点文采，就像是，”她边说边写，“是黑暗，却不空洞；是黑色，却不悲痛！”

“噢噢，斯国一！”李东赫问，“什么意思？”

“一种修辞。领会精神啊，精神。”

李东赫听得入迷，小狗似的点头，看着小马班长chua chua地，下笔如有神。她双手捧脸：“班长，你好厉害啊。”

李敏亨全神贯注，没理她。半个小时后抬起头，舒一口气：“我觉得差不多了。”

吓一跳：“你看着我干嘛。”

“嘿嘿，没什么，觉得写英文很帅气。”

李敏亨挠了挠脸。“你看一眼，没问题就自己再誊一遍吧。”

她却被李东赫扒拉住手臂。“姐姐，我在想，你也不能一直帮我写情书。”

“你也知道啊……”

“哎呀，以后和Johnny老师在一起，也要和他讲英语。”李东赫说，“姐姐，你教教我，好不好？”

她看李敏亨一脸为难的样子，又说，“我会报答你的！请你吃饭，给你买礼物，或者让仁俊尼陪你玩，怎么都行！”

眼睛亮亮地看着她，李敏亨又糊涂了。“可以。”她说，“但报答什么的，以后再说。”

第一封情书被偷偷放进Johnny的抽屉里，信末附上facebook me ^^；第二封，第三封，又是几封。两个礼拜后，中午吃饭的时候，李敏亨没有等到李东赫，四处寻找，最后在操场发现了人。

“楷灿同学，东赫，”她站在高低架下，抬头看着李东赫，“怎么没去吃饭？”

“吃不下！”李东赫的小腿一晃一晃，李敏亨有点担心她会摔下来。

“先下来吧。”

“我不！就要呆在这里，Johnny老师再不给我回信，我就跳下来自鲨！”

目测高度两米，李楷灿为爱殉情怕是做不到，但一定会崴到脚。

“说不定，他只是还没看到。”

“不要骗我了，肯定是老师不明白我的感情！”

午休就要结束，李敏亨心里着急，忽生一计：“我有个办法，让他回应你的心意。”

“真的？”李东赫低头，半信半疑。

“真的。”李敏亨用力点头。

李东赫爬下来了，本来蓬松的头发蔫蔫的。“什么办法嘛。”

“先跟我回教室。”

“先说……”

“李东赫。”李敏亨的语气突然严厉，“走不走？”

话一出口，空气瞬间凝固。小马班长有点后悔摆出了训人的架子，李东赫会不会和她吵架，会不会找她的同道中人收拾自己。但李东赫只是瞅了眼她的脸色，“知道了，知道了，”蹭着她的肩膀，“嗯，不要生我的气。”

这李东赫是靠撒娇混社会的吗？李敏亨困惑了，但由着她挂在自己身上。嘴上不说，心里暗爽。

黄仁俊怀疑地皱眉：“你说什么？”

李敏亨说：“我要假扮Johnny，和李东赫谈恋爱。”

“班长，你自己听听看，这像话吗。”

计划很简单。开个脸书号去加李东赫，然后装成老师，和她聊天。

“等下，”黄仁俊忧虑一问，“这样不好吧。”

李敏亨很有自信：“放心。不过几天，我就会劝她好好学习，来日方长。”

她问：“但是我没有小号，你有没有？”

“好像渽民有。”黄仁俊忽然说，“怎么不让他来，渽民还喜欢李东赫。”

李敏亨断然：“不行。”

“为什么？”

“就，就是不行，”李敏亨提高声音，“万一两边对不上，会露馅的。”

“不行就不行。”黄仁俊看着对方匆匆离开，嘀咕道，“脸红什么。”

又叹了一口气，“哎，女生。”

“谁说我喜欢李东赫？”罗渽民叫得很大声，突然凉凉地问，“仁俊，是你吗。”

说罢，他一言不发地转过身。黄仁俊莫名一愣，看向李帝努。李帝努用胳膊肘顶了顶他，“干嘛啊你。”

“生闷气。”

李帝努继续逗他，“因为东赫不在吗？”

“关她！什么事！”罗渽民回头，撞见两个人在使眼色，看看这个，看看那个，嘴一撇，“排挤我。”

李帝努只是笑着看他，眼睛弯弯的。罗渽民顺势一躺，滚到他膝盖上，“李东赫去和班长英语角之后，上次考试都不倒数了。她不垫底，我就垫底，怎么办？”

黄仁俊又看李帝努，对方做个口型，“你哄”。

黄仁俊坐了过去，说：“那我也帮你补课呗。”

“不够。”罗渽民眯起眼睛，像只被挠着下巴的猫，“jeno呢，jeno要给我打小抄。”

天台的门哗啦一声被打开，李东赫拿着零食和水果出现，后面跟着李敏亨。她一脸嘲笑，“罗渽民，你再被抓到作弊，就要背处分了。”

李敏亨也说：“渽民同学，作弊不好。”

罗渽民很气恼：“喂，不是说不准带外人上天台。”

“班长才不是外人，我说的。”李东赫把她推到众人中心，“不仅是我的恋爱顾问，人生导师，而且——”她突然想起什么，“也是我们仁俊的女朋友啊！”

真是哪壶不开提哪壶。现场气氛诡异地沉默一秒，黄仁俊跳起来，作势要去打她，两人在天台上追着跑，李帝努在一旁拈花微笑。罗渽民走到李敏亨身边，亮出手机，“账号和密码。”

她心领神会，“记住了。”

不远处吵吵闹闹，都没发现这边的动作。

“他真是个笨蛋。”罗渽民忽然说。

“是啊。”李敏亨点头，看着李东赫。

公交车上，李东赫叽叽喳喳地汇报她的恋情近况。Johnny老师最喜欢的颜色是蓝色，最喜欢的歌手是MJ，最喜欢的水果是西瓜，真是有品位！

那是当然，李敏亨心里想。

“你有在听我说吗？”李东赫凑过去，李敏亨快速按灭手机屏。“听着呢。”

“神神秘秘的。”李东赫探头探脑，“在和谁聊天？”

“就，一个朋友。”

“谁呀？我们学校的我都认识。”

“不太算，认识吧。”

“别的学校的？那我也认识，”李东赫问，“男生？”

“呃，”李敏亨移开目光，“是不是呢……”

李东赫坐回去。“哦，不想说就算了。”

车子隆隆地开了一段。李东赫抠着手指，又放进嘴里咬，被倒刺的疼剐了一下，她烦躁地放下了手。

转头看李敏亨，对方安静地握着手机。几秒钟之后，“班长，”李东赫突然叫她。

“唔？”

“我发现你的眼睛真好看。”

“什么啊。”李敏亨眨了两下眼，头往后躲，但还是被李东赫摘下了眼镜。“真的。”她说，“眼睛又大，睫毛又长。”

“谢谢。你，你……”李敏亨说，“你也很可爱。”

“干嘛戴眼镜，都挡住了。”

“我近视，看不清。”

“真的？不是因为读书吧？”李东赫笑了，凑近了一点，“看得清我的脸吗？”

“看不清。”

“啊，现在呢？”

“……”

“现在呢？”

“还是，看不清。”

“哇，视力真的差。”

她们的鼻尖几乎碰到一起。李东赫的瞳孔是棕色的，像咕嘟咕嘟煮着的焦糖。

她的呼吸轻轻地扫在了嘴唇上。

“下次，我带你去配隐形眼镜。”李东赫说，回到原位。

李敏亨很快地点头，“好。”

“班长，你要是有了新朋友，也不要忘了我噢。”李东赫说，在车窗玻璃上一下一下划拉着。写了个李敏亨的敏，写了个李东赫的赫，合起来好像很奇怪，又用拇指抹掉了。

“怎么会呢，东赫的朋友更多才是。”

“你不一样……你，对我最好嘛。”李东赫说。她又扭头问，“我也对你最好，对吧？”

“是吗。”李敏亨故意说。“不是吗！”李东赫果然一撩就炸，“明明就是！”

李东赫忿忿地，“你都会开玩笑了。认识我之前，那么书呆，现在我让李敏亨变得更讨人喜欢了，她就要去谈恋爱了！”

李敏亨哭笑不得。“我没有。”

她忽然有点明白，又有点不明白。看着李东赫的脸，慢慢说，“我们现在，还是太小了，以后还有很多、很好的时光，对吧？”

李东赫点点头。

“你也……和Johnny老师不要继续了吧，我也不想别的事情。我们先好好长大吧，走到发光的未来去；走到个子也高，脸也美丽，能自由地留着发型和脱掉校服的年纪，我们再认真地谈一谈爱吧。”

橙黄色的、方块状的光不断地刮过，好像此刻的每一秒、下一秒，都在被放进了一帧一帧定格的胶卷。在逐渐昏暗的车厢里，李敏亨的脸庞也闪着光芒。

“好哦。”李东赫说，“那就，就先听你的。”

大扫除那天的中午，李东赫被安排到办公楼打扫卫生。她蹲下来擦楼梯栏杆的时候，听见老师们走到窗边闲聊。

是Johnny老师的背影，和他身边的在玹老师。她若无其事地继续手上动作，想起最后一次聊天，忐忑不安地发消息告别，对方理解地回复，没关系，要认真学习啊，又说，以后在学校里，就还像老师学生那样平常地相处吧。一如既往温柔的、又没有把她当成孩子的语气，Johnny老师真是好人。

李东赫站起来，准备离开。这时，忽然听见郑在玹的声音。“哥，上个月，不是说要和喜欢的人结婚了吗？”

Johnny说：“啊，是这样。”

李东赫停在原地。背后继续问：“怎么最近没有听见消息了？”

Johnny说，商量了一下，打算暑假再开始。郑在玹奇怪地问，可是记得你们已经拖了很久了。Johnny说，哈哈，是有原因的啦。

“之前有一次，来找我的时候，发现了一些，嗯，学生写的信。”

李东赫屏住呼吸。

“不会是情书吧，棘手的问题啊，我也碰到过好几次。”

“哈哈，不要朝我显摆了，在玹老师。

“是个没有署名的初三生，感觉是个热情又有点胆怯的孩子。越是干净的心思，越是让人不知如何是好，毕竟，谁都有过学生时代，也都会为了什么人而着迷的吧。

“还有几天她们就要升学考试了，为了不影响这位小小爱慕者的心情，不妨先推迟一下结婚的消息——ten是这么和我说的。既然他没意见，我当然更是没有意见，所以……”

风把他们的话都吹远了。李东赫悄无声息地跑下楼梯，直到跑到办公楼的大门外，弯下腰，撑着膝盖大口喘气。

初三2班李东赫，她记得自己千真万确地写了上去，只是最后检查拼写错误的是李敏亨。所以，所以。

周五，最不喜欢周五，不仅有最不喜欢的体育课，还有数学周周练，李敏亨在这天总是饭也吃不好，为下午的考试紧张。

现在要给黑色星期五再添上一笔：李东赫不和自己讲话了。真是莫名其妙。

怕什么来什么，体育老师拿个蓝色文件夹过来，大手一挥：跑八百！顿时哀鸿遍野。心情沉重，步履也沉重，一圈之后，她在队末遇上后面跑来的黄仁俊。

“班长，这个速度，体测会扣分耶，我们市状元最后的希望，可在你身上啊。”

李敏亨有气无力地反问，“仁俊同学的八百米成绩，难道很好吗？”

“一千，我跑的是一千。”黄仁俊强调。

结束时候她几乎要死过去，瘫在地上。忽然有人影笼罩过来，是第一个冲向终点的李东赫。“要走一走，你才不会难受。”

“起不来。”

“起不来就起不来。”

“你拉一下我。”

“不拉。”

“李东赫，你好幼稚。”

“你躺在地上，你才幼稚。”

这时，有三个罗渽民李帝努黄仁俊路过。

“哇哦，女生吵架。”罗渽民说，“打起来打起来。”

“走开啦！”李东赫驱赶他们，架起李敏亨走到树荫下。两人有好一阵都没有说话，看着操场上跑着、跳着、笑着、开心着的人们。李东赫忽然感到自己被戳了一下，“坏人。”李敏亨说。

她瞪大眼睛：“谁？我？什么啊！”

“楷灿同学，明明之前说会报答我，现在却翻脸不认。”

是有这么个事，在答应教自己英语的时候。李东赫勉强地说：“哦，那你想要什么。”

“楷灿同学好像很不情愿。”

“喂，不要得寸进尺。”

被她夸过的、李敏亨那双好看的眼睛，正在一眨一眨地看着她，让人心里发痒。她的鼻子也痒痒的，好像双目直视阳光便会忍不住打喷嚏，和喷嚏一样的、李东赫心里翻涌的感情，就要呼之欲出了。

_越是干净的心思，越是让人不知如何是好。_

“讨厌你，”她点了一下李敏亨的额头，“喜欢你。”又点了一下。

李敏亨慢慢靠在她的肩上。“不要不理我就好。”

“报告，她们没打架，又粘乎在一起了。”李帝努说。

罗渽民用手不停地扇风。“哈？”他皱眉，“这么热的天，不出汗吗？”

李帝努看了他一眼：“渽民，我早就想说，你搭着我的肩膀，好热。”

“昂，好累哦。”罗渽民装作听不见，“我们去找小仁俊。”

黄仁俊拿着三瓶水走来，嘴角抽动地看到他们扭成一团。

叹了一口气，“哎，男生。”

六月的天阴晴不定。一放学，天降暴雨。

她们都没有带伞，只有李敏亨身上有一件雨披。李敏亨说：“我穿着，你也躲在里面。”

李东赫对这件荧光紫的丑东西很不满，但也只好作罢。撩开下摆钻进去，视野里一片暗紫；向下看，两双并排的脚，向上看，一丝光线里，是李敏亨皎洁的脖子。

是她本身肤色如此，还是被雨衣衬托得更白了？李东赫看着那一小截细白光滑的皮肤，忽地很想摸一摸。

“李东赫看路！”李敏亨的声音从上方传来，“水都溅进鞋子里了。”

“对不起嘛。”她哼哼道，“里面什么也看不见。”

“那就抓着我的手。”

她们的手心温暖地交握在一起，雨点打在布料上，滴答滴答的，渐渐变小。

这个季节的雨，本来就是来得快，去得也快。

从公交车上下来，再走一段路，两人就在十字路口分开了。李东赫拉着她在这里讲话，“等下！我还有一件事情跟你说！就是，就是……”

李敏亨怀疑地看着她的表情，回头看了眼红绿灯，明白了。她那边的绿灯亮了，李东赫那条路的红灯才刚开始倒数。

她说：“你是想让我陪你到红灯结束，对吧？”

李东赫笑嘻嘻地：“看破不说破嘛。”

又说：“不过！我真的知道一件事！”

“什么？”

“我知道你的一个秘密。”

李敏亨顿了顿。“我也，有一个秘密要告诉你。”

“哦？那你说。”

“你先说。”

“你先。”

李敏亨说：“李东赫，你再不走，绿灯又要跳红灯了。”

“啊啊！班长再见！”李东赫一下子跳了起来。到马路中央，她才想到：“不对！你到底要和我说什么呀！”

“看路看路！”李敏亨向她招手。

“明天，明天再告诉你！”

下过雨的柏油路，积水像镜子一样亮晶晶的。

在这样发着光的世界里，她们相望着，向前跑去。


End file.
